A guide to leveling up on Mistwalkers by XxShAdYxX
Tip: You should take advantage of both accounts you are given as this guide is based off of using 2 accounts. Primarily the classic Wiz/Hitter combo. There is no HoZ or Magic Mace here. Also, Aegis are not a leveling staple. Build Point Usage: Hitter - GM your weapon first. I suggest 2 hander as Wrath is a very affordable option at 200. Once your weapon is GM'd I highly suggest getting lvl 1 sorcery for the home spell. This will be useful for selling shopfood once your Wiz has gather. After that you want to GM Critical Striking. After that I suggest getting lvl 3 sorcery for teleport and gather spells, then GMing Acrobatics. After this GM thaumaturgy, then GM Necro. Death Wish is a useful spell on bosses even for hitters on this server! Wizzy: Things depend on your initial alignment choice during creation here.(I highly suggest starting out as good for the free lvl 2 thaumaturgy skills. If you are below lvl 10 and didn't start as good, remake. It's worth it.) First 2 things you want is lvl 1 Myst for the hold spell and lvl 3 sorcery for teleport, gather and cornucopia. Primarily, you will be holding creatures so your hitter can beat them down and using your wiz to keep your toons fed and gathering your hitter. Then you want to focus on GMing thaumaturgy as in the low lvls you are mainly just supporting your hitter. After that is complete, I suggest GMing Necromancy for the mass drain spell. After that it's finally time to focus on meditation. Once you GM meditation it becomes about preference between myst and elementalism. Once, all spell circles are GM'd I suggest getting acrobatics and shield usage. You may want to get lvl 1 shield usage before GMing meditation completely. Again, it's about personal preferences. Leveling Up: 1-20 - counterclockwise around the Leinsters 20-50 - Thieves Hole 50-90 - Festering Hate Pool (enter sarc, go 1 down, kill big bat fight, back through sarc, reset cave, repeat) 90-150 - Festering Hate Pool (WoG) = Kill with Wrath of God (MD) = Kill with Mass Drain In Sarc, down 1 kill bats(WoG), up/left til fairies kill(WoG), up 1 then right, Kill Troll's(MD), go up and in trapdoor, go left kill imp kings (MD) through door/trapdoor, go down and pull lever (devils MAY jump if under 2.1k hp so do it fast if you are), go right until devils and bonepile, loot bonepile and leave, go left till doors and up stairs, Down and kill shadows(WoG), down and loot bonepile, go back up and back downstairs, go left and up, middle-right lever, go down and left, kill medusas(WoG), left pull lever, top-left lever and loot sarc, go left kill lichs(WoG), go up 5 furies (use stoning), right, up right, loot sarc, down, kill Undead(WoG), TP out (or right until dead end, up, trap door, door, trap door, down, lever twice, up, left button, right button middle lever, re enter cave) AVOID LICHS AND FURIES UNTIL 150! 150-200 - Festering Hate Pool - You can now take on the Lichs and Furies. 200-400 - Forgotten Dungeon - Mass Zerk and Mass Drain will be your primary spells here. Avoid final boss until 250. From here on you can ask questions in chat but you should have your bearings by now. Enjoy!